Turn Me On Again
by IamDoctorWholocked
Summary: This is a songfic to the song 'Turn Me On Again' which I feel is perfect for Irene and Sherlock. It's just a few of my favourite scenes which I feel match the music. It's a romance. One-shot. Please R&R. Thank you!


**Turn Me On Again, by Nerina Pallot- SherlockxIrene Songfic**

This is just a little idea I've had buzzing in the back of my mind for a few days now. I was listening to my iPod when this particular song came on and I just thought, "Isn't it perfect for Series 2 episode 1?"

So I decided to take a little break from revision and type this up before my mind completely becomes so obsessed with the idea. It's just something that happens when I don't get a chance to type certain ideas I get hooked on.

I suggest you look up the song first if you haven't heard it. Here's a link for YouTube;

.com/watch?v=pKOA0DLcdAA

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They were originally created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and in their current form by Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. The speech I use here is from 'A Scandal in Belgravia'.

Xxx

**All your sympathy and all your flattery  
Won't get me home tonight**

_Sherlock sat in the woman's living room. The plan had worked and now he was inside her house. All that remained was for him to get the photographs. It seemed like an easy task. The alibi was still intact despite John's worried._

"_I'm sorry to hear you've been hurt." Called out a sweet voice and Sherlock quickly pressed the hankie back onto his face. "I don't think Kate caught your name?"_

"_I'm so sorry, I-" Started Sherlock. Then he looked up. There she stood in the doorway, high heels and make up on matching her perfect features but nothing was there to cover her delicately exposed figure. _

_She raised her eyebrows in a curious way._

"_Oh, it's always hard to remember an alias when you've had a fright. Isn't it?" She continued in the sweet voice, a wicked smile appearing on her face._

__**All those pretty lies that serve some other kind  
Won't set this spark alight**

"_Oh- no, no,no,no,no,no, nooo." She said in a soft whisper, brushing the riding crop softly against Sherlock's face as he tried to get up, "It's been a pleasure- Don't spoil it."_

_He desperately tried again but whatever she'd given him was doing its job well despite Sherlock's past of drugs. He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly trying to hold back the effects of the sedative._

_She grinned, sensing his displeasure._

"_This is how I want you to remember me." He looked up at this statement to see a malicious glint in her eyes, "The woman who beat you." _

_Every word in that statement sung power. Sherlock felt defeat which had nothing to do with the fact he was lying on the floor, drugged so badly that he couldn't move._

"_Goodnight, Mr Sherlock Holmes," She breathed so quietly that he nearly didn't catch her departing sentence. His vision went blurry and the last sane thing he saw before the world turned outlandish was her face, looking down on him with a smug expression._

**You got a fix for feeling, I've a thing for meaning  
That don't come so easily**

**It's the conversation while I keep you waiting  
It's the bed before you see**

_Sherlock stood with a shocked expression as he processed the words that had just been spoken._

"_I'm not talking about the MOD man, Sherlock I'm talking about __you__."_

_Him? How could he have done anything? It wasn't like he'd given the code to anyone important. Well, apart from Irene Adler. Oh... Irene Adler. Sherlock's heart missed a beat as her voice cut ice through the silence from behind him._

"_I think it was less than five seconds." Said Irene, answering a question Mycroft had just accused Sherlock with._

_His head snapped round to stare at her. The woman. The woman had lied. He knew she was good but he didn't know that she would ever manage to trick him._

****

You got your fingers on my wrist now  
Accidentally on purpose  
Close enough so I can breathe you  
Close enough to make me nervous

"_Have you ever had anyone?" She asked suddenly, veering completely off topic._

"_Sorry?" He questioned. _

_She smirked._

"_And when I say had I'm being indelicate."_

"_I don't understand." He admitted. He had been entirely truthful when telling John girls weren't his area. Here was the evidence._

"_I'll be delicate then." She replied, unwrapping her small figure from her arms and moving towards the man who sat in front of her. She knelt down and grabbed his hand._

"_Let's have dinner." She stated, repeating the words Sherlock had been continuously reading in her texts._

"_Why?" He demanded._

"_You might be hungry." She shot back._

"_I'm not." He answered, equally as quick._

_It was like a tennis match where the ball was bouncing between two skilled players who had perfected their routine. Eventually one would lose but who would it be?_

"_Good." Said Irene._

"_Why would I want to have dinner-" His hand which was lying beneath hers curled up to wrap his long fingers around her wrist. Irene's eyes flickered down and back up to his face, a smile appearing on her own, "If I wasn't hungry?" His voice deepened and Irene moved forward as if she was no longer in control of her body._

"_Ah, Mr. Holmes," She sighed, their faces in the position so often seen in couples about to kiss, "If it was the end of the world, if this was the very last night, would you have dinner with me?" _

_Sherlock's eyes stared in to hers and it seemed he was about to answer when Mrs Hudson's voice called up,_

"_Sherlock?"_

"_Too late," She whispered, regret detectable in her voice._

_Sherlock felt lust all of a sudden and tried to push the feeling away. He shouldn't be having feelings for this women- should he?_

**Love is hate and love is fire  
Fill my head with dumb desire  
Turn me on again  
Come on, come on and turn me on again**

_He glanced at the code while his brain noticed two things. A) Irene had moved close enough to him for them to be recognized as lovers if a stranger was watching and B) Her lips were heading towards his face. He wasn't going to move away. In fact, he was going to work this code out quicker than even he would think possible. If 'Brainy was the new sexy' as Irene put it then couldn't he be classified as 'sexy'? It wasn't a word often used in his vocabulary but this woman seemed to be having a new effect on him. _

_The different numbers and letters flew into his mind and were screened, categorized and logged in a matter of seconds. _

_He felt Irene's lips touch his cheek and the next second he was spouting information,_

"_There's a margin variable and I'm pretty sure there's a seven forty seven leaving Heathrow tomorrow at 6:30 in the evening from Baltimore, apparently it's going to save the world- not sure how that could be true but give me another moment, I've only been on the case for eight seconds."_

_Irene's stare of disbelief was almost comical, he know John was staring too but he was used to that- Irene was clever, cleverer than any woman he'd ever encountered before. That shouldn't make him want her and yet he felt the emotions inside him roar._

****

Creature chemistry, the same old enemy  
It gets me every time  
It's something small, you see, it's something throw-away  
Goes around and round my mind

_Sitting in the chair by the fireplace, knowing Irene was discussing plans with his brother- plans that had only been made possible by his feelings, was torturous. He had to figure out what the password was quickly. Otherwise she would always be, "The woman who beat him."_

**It's inescapable, it's more than physical  
I'm born again, I'm born again  
I'm born again, I'm born again**

_It suddenly hit Sherlock like a bullet train travelling at full speed. Her pulse earlier that evening and her pupils dilation- she said she was playing but what if the game was becoming too much for her? Her feelings towards him was apparently an act but it was as clear as the moon on a dark night what the password was now. Why hadn't he seen it before?_

"_No." He called out, his own words being the ones to ring with authority this time._****

I feel the rushing of my blood now  
Every time that you come closer  


"_You got carried away," He accused, standing up, "The game was too elaborate. You're enjoying yourself too much._**"**

"_No such thing as too much._**" **_She answered, still convinced the password was her little secret._

"_Oh, enjoying the thrill of the case is fine, craving the distraction of the game I sympathize entirely, but sentiment? Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side." He stepped closer and Irene tried to hide her sudden rush of giddiness at knowing he was there._

"_Sentiment? What are you talking about?" She demanded, unsure of where the conversation was heading._

"_You." He spoke, raising his eyebrows like she had done the first time they met._

_She felt her cheeks heat as he spoke, not because she was embarrassed by the accusation but because she knew it was true._

**I feel the rushing of my blood now  
Oh, won't you move a little closer?  
**

_She realised he was on to her and quickly tried to throw him off course. He couldn't guess the password. He __wouldn't._

"_Oh dear god. Look at the poor man," She said; inserting a fake quiver into her voice, "You don't actually think I was interested in you? Why- because you're the great Sherlock Holmes, the clever detective in the funny hat?"_

_He smiled, knowing exactly what to say next._

**Love is hate and love is fire  
Fill my head with dumb desire  
Turn me on again  
Come on, come on and turn me on again.  
Love is hate and love is mercy  
First you kiss and then you curse me  
Turn me on again  
Come on, come on and turn me on again**

"_No." He whispered coming even closer and taking hold of Irene's wrist. She felt her heart flutter and looked up into his face. There was no way of hiding it now yet how she still hoped._****

You got your fingers on my wrist now  
Accidentally on purpose  
Close enough so I can breathe you  
Close enough to make me nervous

_He brought his lips to her ear and breathed, so quietly that even Mycroft could not hear;_

"_Because I took your pulse."_

_He pulled away and Irene reached forward, still wanting to hold him, feel his gentle touch against her own hand. To hear his deep voice whisper words of affection. Then her brain processed the words he had actually said and her world stopped. _

_Her mind remembered his fingers against her own- an act of affection she'd thought. She'd thought she was winning the game. Yet here she was and he was describing her many 'symptoms' of love._

"_Elevated. You're pupils dilated." He paused for a moment letting the words sink in. He breathed in a sigh of regret in that one moment too. She was and always would be the one woman who mattered._

"_I imagine John Watson thinks love's a mystery to me," he continued, lifting the camera phone off the table and walking back to her, "but the chemistry is incredibly simple and very distractive" He turned, his entire attention on her._

"_When we first met you told me that disguise is always a self-portrait. How true of you- the combination to your safe, your measurements but this- this is far more intimate, this is your heart and you should never let it rule your head."_

_He looked straight into her face now. Her calm exterior was gone and she was shaking slightly, unblinking._

"_You could've chosen any random number and walked out of here with everything you've worked for. But you just couldn't resist it, could you?"_

_He hit the first letter into the phone, the sound it caused a countdown to her fall._

"_I've always assumed that love is a dangerous disadvantage."_

_The next letter rang out in the room._

"_Thank you for the final proof."_

_She grabbed his hand suddenly and Sherlock looked down, surprised._

"_Everything I said, it's not real. I was just playing the game." She whispered, her voice broken._

"_I know." He whispered back, the tennis match still continuing as he hit the next key, "And this is just losing" _

_His voice had turned sour and he held the phone up. Irene looked down and the tennis match was suddenly over. One player had made a mistake in a routine they'd perfected and the other had ensured the mistake by trickery. Tennis, or shall we say love is really a foul, heartbreaking thing._

_For across the screen read the words;_

_I am Sherlocked._

_And how the women's tears fell from her eyes as she realised not only were the words true, but they had also ensured her downfall._

**Love is hate and love is fire  
Fill my head with dumb desire  
Turn me on again  
Come on, come on and turn me on again**

_He excited the room then, as soon as she'd finished her begging._

"_Sorry about dinner." He glared for a moment and then left, letting the door slam behind him. Its echo rang through the room and its sound was burned into Irene's mind forever._**  
**

**Love is hate and love is mercy  
First you kiss and then you curse me  
Turn me on again  
Come on, come on and turn me on again**

"_Goodbye, Mr Holmes." Were the last words Irene believed she was ever going to think. She sent the message and let the phone be removed from her grasp. Her eyes shut and tears fell, tears that were still remaining from the last meeting with the man she loved._

_It was then she heard a sound. A sound which proved everything to her. At that moment she didn't care that she was going to be saved, or going to live. She only cared that the man she loved had returned the emotion. And that was all she wanted._****

Love is hate and love is fire  
Fill my head with dumb desire  
Turn me on again  
Come on, come on and turn me on again  
Turn me on again  
Come on, come on and turn me on again  
Come on, come on and turn me on again  
Come on, come on and turn me on again 

_Because in all honest, brutal truth love __is__ hate and love __is__ fire. It makes one want another so bad they would do anything to get there. It can break your heart and put others at your mercy. It's more powerful than any other weapon._

_But it can also be better than any other endowment._

Xxx

Well there we have it ladies and gentlemen. My first songfic which also happens to be my first Irene and Sherlock fic. Those two make such an amazing couple! Their relationship is so complicated- I adore them so much!

This is a few of my favourite scenes from that episode especially the scene when Sherlock guesses the password. It's so romantic and you've got to admit, Benedict's voice is superfoxymegaawesome!

Well, I hope I did it justice. Please R&R but be nice please!

_P.s. I know some of the scenes aren't in chronological order but this is how I want it _


End file.
